This invention relates generally to a connector for helically corrugated conduit, and in particular, to a connector for helically corrugated coaxially conducting conduit.
Several different types of connectors for helically corrugated conduit are known. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,832 to Thommen et al. describes a connector that axially compresses a helical spring within a connector body using a bolt member. The conduit is held in place within the connector body because the helical spring is received within the corrugations of the conduit. Another connector described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,404 to Law employs a grounding ring having a plurality of arms that are deformed to project into the valleys of the corrugated conduit when the connector is threaded together. The arms of the grounding ring thus prevent the corrugated conduit from being withdrawn from the connector. Other connector structures of interest with respect to the present invention include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,824,401 and 4,687,272 to Spinner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,895 to Van Dyke and U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,706 to Atkins.